Is a Wish really Just a Dream?
by Esme123
Summary: BASED ON THE ADVENTURES IN CARE-A-LOT TV SHOW. Wish Bear Really Likes Oopsy, but doesn’t know how to tell him but when they both get trapped by Grizzle, she wonders if it might be the right time…


Name: Is a Wish Really Just a Dream?

By: Esme123

Summary: Wish Bear Really Likes Oopsy, but doesn't know how to tell him but when they both get trapped by Grizzle, she wonders if it might be the right time… Based on The Adventures in Care-A-Lot TV show.

"WISH!" Wish jumped.

"Oopsy, y-you startled me," Wish said, she realized she was blushing so she covered her face with her hands.

"You look kind of sick…" Oopsy said. Oopsy then put his hand to Wish's forehead.

"Oh… N-no, I'm not sick," Wish said.

"Good, then you won't mind coming to Harmony's shop with me?" Oopsy asked.

"R-really? Why?" Wish asked, then she bit her lip, it was really a stupid question.

"She's having a great sale on bumble-berry muffins! Two for only one dollar, and I don't want to eat alone," Oopsy said.

"Oh, Okay," Wish said. She and Oopsy hurried to Harmony's shop, well at least they tried to hurry, Oopsy tripped over the sidewalk along the way, but they got there quick enough.

"Harmony!" Oopsy called as they walked into the park. Wish smiled at Oopsy, it was so nice of him to ask her to here. Maybe she should tell him now…

"Oopsy…" Wish said.

"One sec," Oopsy said, he ran up to the counter and then soon came back with two muffins.

"Which one?" He asked, holding up the muffins.

"You choose first, I can't decide," Wish said.

"Oh, well I want this one," Oopsy took one and they sat down at the tables outside of the shop.

"So, what did you want to say?" Oopsy asked Wish.

"Uhh… W-w-well… It's nothing," Wish chickened out, she couldn't tell him. At least not now.

"Oh, okay," Oopsy said. Wish hurried to finish her food.

Wish looked through her telescope out at the stars. She saw a shooting one and made a wish.

"I wish… That I found the right place and time to tell Oopsy how I feel…" She said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Wish! Wish!" Wish heard Oopsy say as he pounded on her door.

"Oopsy?" Wish asked as she opened her door.

"It's Wing-nut! He's missing!" Oopsy exclaimed.

"What? Do you know where he might be?" Wish asked.

"Uhh… I think I heard him say he needed to go get a… hmmm… What was that thing called again…" Oopsy thought over it. "Well, it's something that Grizzle stole anyways!"

"But wait, doesn't Wing-Nut know not to go up to Grizzle's lair?" Wish asked.

"I don't know! But I can't got up there myself, because I don't have a Belly Badge, and your belly badge can get us up there!" Oopsy said.

"Oh… But it's dangerous," Wish said.

"Please! We need to get Wing-Nut!" Oopsy pleaded.

"Okay," Wish said, she was a bit scared, but she didn't want to see Oopsy upset. "Let's go." Wish made her starboard and she and Oopsy jumped on it and started to go.

"Uhh, Wish, I don't like this…" Oopsy said, closing his eyes.

"You've gone to Grizzle's lair every other way, and this is the only way that scares you?" Wish asked.

"Um, yeah… This one just doesn't seem as safe…" Oopsy said.

"A makeshift rocket that you can't steer is more safe then this?" Wish asked.

"There's something to hold onto on a rocket," Oopsy said.

Soon Wish and Oopsy were at Grizzle's lair, Wish had never been there and it looked really scary to her.

"Oopsy… I don't like it here…" Wish said.

"That's okay Wish," Oopsy said taking Wish's hand. Wish blushed again, when she realized it she covered her face with her free hand.

"Wish, I really think your coming up with a fever," Oopsy said.

"Um, no don't worry, I'm fine, let's just find Wing-Nut," Wish said.

"Okay," Oopsy said. They approached the door. "It's closed," Oopsy observed.

"Um, yeah," Wish said, sometimes Oopsy pointed out the obvious a bit too much.

Oopsy knocked lightly on the door.

"Oopsy! What are you doing?" Wish asked.

"I'm knocking on the door," Oopsy said simply.

"But then Grizzle will come!" Wish said.

"Oh, yeah…" Oopsy said, and sure enough, in a few seconds Grizzle had opened the door.

"Oh, it's YOU," He said. "Oopsy and some other Care Bear…"

"Um… Her name's Wish and we came here to get Wing-Nut!" Oopsy said.

"Whatever, anyways…" Grizzle said. "Well, Wing-Nut is inside."

"Can we have him back?" Oopsy asked.

"Sure, come one in," Grizzle said. Wish wasn't so sure about what was going on.

"C'mon, Wish," Oopsy said. Wish followed, even though she didn't think this was a good Idea.

"There, he's in the way back of the dungeon cadge thing," Grizzle said.

"Let's go Wish!" Oopsy said he hurried into the dungeon cage thing. Wish followed.

"Oopsy, I don't think this is a good i-…"

CLANG!

Wish turned around quickly and saw the door had been shut.

_I'm really actually stupid…._ Wish thought to herself.

"Now I've caught you! And this time you won't get away!" Grizzle then laughed an evil laugh.

"Wish! Wing-Nut's not in here!" Oopsy said. Wish saw him look at the closed door. "Oopsy…"

"Wing-Nut never was here! He came here asking for something, and I just gave it to him, it was no use to me, and anyways, what does it matter if I capture him!" Grizzle laughed.

And so then Grizzle walked off to his room to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Wish! I really messed up this time!" Oopsy said sadly.

"It's okay, Oopsy," Wish said. She wondered if this was the time to tell Oopsy.

"Wish?" Oopsy asked. Wish wondered if she could tell him…

"Wish?" Oopsy asked again. Wish wondered if this washer wish she had made coming true.

"Wish!" Oopsy exclaimed. Wish wondered if she told him now, would that help anything.

"WISH! I LOVE YOU!" Oopsy exclaimed. Wish wondered-

"You what?" Wish asked. Wish saw Oopsy was looking at the ground.

"I kind of love you…" Oopsy said.

"Y-y-you do?" Wish asked. "I love you too…" Wish said. She waked up to Oopsy and kissed him.

"Disgusting!" Grizzle scowled at Oopsy and Wish. "First you wake me up with you yelling, and then I have to watch your little Care Bear love fest." Grizzle opened the door to the dungeon cage thing. "Go! I don't want you're love dovey relationship thing anywhere around ME."

Wish shrugged and she and Oopsy left quickly.

THE END


End file.
